


Camila's date with Lolo

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [9]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Sequel to my other one shot - Oh so you're Lolo





	Camila's date with Lolo

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by my dude:
> 
> wearetheocean
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Frustration. That’s the first thing Camila felt when Sofi woke her up. She’d had a nice six weeks of lying in without younger siblings waking her up.

 

“Kaki! Wake up!” Camila groaned. She pushed Sofi’s hands away from her face where they’d been trying to pry open her eyelids.

 

“Sof, go away. It’s too early.” Camila grumbled. 

 

“But you have a date today.” Sofi said smugly. Camila shot up and grinned. She swung her legs out of bed and tapped her sister on the nose.

 

“I do don’t I.” Camila sighed.

 

“Also Ally and Dinah are here.” She yelled, running out the room. Camila sighed and followed her sister downstairs.

 

“MIla if that’s what you're wearing for your date, I don't think Laur will appreciate it.” Ally said with a frown.

 

Camila rubbed her eyes and looked down at her pyjamas; a pair of black booty shorts and a bright pink t-shirt. Dinah looked over at her and smirked.

 

“Well I don’t think that’s strictly true.” She said, holding her phone up and snapping a picture over to Lauren. Camila groaned and sat down next to Dinah, grabbing a slice of toast and watching Dinah flip through her snapchat stories.

 

Lauren snapped Dinah back and Camila peered over her shoulder curiously. It was Lauren looking wide eyed and floored with the caption of ‘fuck me, like holy shit’. Camila blushed and Dinah snapped her face again ‘if you insist ;)’

 

“Dinah!” Camila yelped, dropping the last bit of her toast in favour of hitting Dinah’s arm.

 

“What? Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking it.” She muttered.

 

“Look Mila has scarred me enough with whatever happened yesterday. I do not need to know what goes on in her head too.” Ally whined. Dinah snorted and waited for Lauren to reply when she just opened it and sent nothing back she shrugged and turned to Camila.

 

“So you’ve got something to wear right?” Dinah asked. Ally looked at Camila expectantly and she nodded.

 

“Probably. I mean how hard can it be to pick an outfit?”

 

\----

 

Very hard. Apparently it’s very hard to pick an outfit for a first date with a girl Camila really likes.

 

“Why the fuck don’t I own any clothes?” Camila groaned, falling back onto her bed. Dinah sighed.

  
“Girl I been asking you the same thing for years.” She mumbled. Ally sighed loudly, delved into the pile of clothes on the floor and chucked them at Camila.

  
“Get dressed. Now.” Camila grumbled but did as she was told.

 

“Wow, we spend an hour and a half trying and Ally does it in five seconds flat.” Dinah nods appreciatively. Camila looked down at her black miniskirt and white  _ Tokyo _ top and shrugs.

 

“I mean it’s nothing special.”   
  
“Mila anything looks special with your ass.” Dinah said, without looking up from her phone.

 

There was a knock at the door and Camila froze but before she could move she heard the door being opened.

 

“Mom wait!” Camila yelled, speeding down the stairs and almost tripping over the last step in her haste. To her surprise it was Sofi who’d opened the door.

  
“Hi Lolo.”   
  
“Hey there princess.” Sofi stepped back and let Lauren in who paused when she saw Camila, a grin spreading across her face. Camila grabbed her boots and her bag before ushering Lauren out the door she’d just stepped through.    
  
“Bye mom, dad, sofi, Ally and Dinah!” Camila yelled before slamming the door shut. She breathed out but it got stuck in her throat when she looked at Lauren for the first time.

 

Gone was that crappy polo shirt and hello to the rocker chick look; a black  _ Metallica _ t-shirt under a black bomber jacket with black skinny jeans and black boots to match. A pair of blue circular sunglasses were hanging from her t-shirt and Camila was positive she prefered this Lauren to camp counselor Lauren.

 

“Woah.” She breathed out. Lauren ran her hand through her hair and smiled softly.

 

“I think I should be saying that to you Camila. You look amazing.” She replied. Camila brushed her skirt down gently and smiled brightly up at Lauren.

  
“Shall we?” She asked, linking her arm through Lauren’s who laughed.

  
“We shall.”

 

\----

 

It was going great, they’d decided on a small slightly hipster coffee shop a few blocks down the road and apart from a small argument over who would pay it was great.

 

“Alright, how about this.” Lauren started as they tucked themselves into a booth in the back of the shop. “Next time you pay.” Camila smirked.

  
“Next time? Who said there would be a next time.” She said slyly. Lauren went wide eyed.

  
“I-I mean-”   
  
“Laur relax, I’m kidding.” Camila laughed, saving Lauren from stumbling over her words. Lauren sighed and tapped the side of her cup.

  
“Give a girl a heart attack.” She muttered. Camila sipped at her coffee.

 

“How long you been working at the camp then?” Camila asked. Lauren’s eyes lit up and she grinned excitedly.

  
“I think this was my fourth year. I really love it.” She admitted. Camila smiled and tilted her head, leaning her chin on her fist.

  
“Oh yeah? Why? Sorry but I can barely deal with my sister daily yet you put up with loads of them for six weeks.” Camila laughed. Lauren chuckled.

  
“It’s not for everyone. But I, don’t know, I guess I’ve just always had a soft spot for kids, they’re so new and willing to learn anything. It’s fun to watch them grow and do new things.” Lauren said. 

 

Camila grinned, Lauren was so beautiful when she talked about something she loved. Camila could already tell Lauren was opinionated, she fought for what she believed in, she spoke out about what she loves. Camila was beginning to hope she could fall under that last category eventually.

  
“Camila?” Lauren asked with a smirk. Camila jerked out of her thoughts and smiled sheepishly at Lauren.

  
“Sorry. Lost in thought.” Camila muttered. Lauren nodded.

  
“You're cute when you don’t pay attention.” Lauren pointed out. Camila blushed lightly. “You get this little faraway look in your eye. Makes them pop.” She said with a wink. 

 

“What were you saying?” Camila asked, hoping her blush would die down soon. Lauren noticed the obvious change in direction but shrugged.

  
“Just said you should consider working at the camp with me.” Lauren said, glancing at the table. “And Normani.” She added a beat later. Camila smirked.

  
“Oh I see. This was a recruitment date.” Camila said with a sad pout. Lauren’s eyes bugged out and she took Camila’s hand in her own, tangling their fingers together.

 

“What? No no! I really do want to date you. Like you're beautiful, who wouldn’t want to date you?” Lauren rambled. Camila smiled.

  
“You're cute when you ramble about something you like.” Camila smirked smugly. “You get this sparkle in your eye. Makes them hypnotic.” Lauren rolled her eyes but didn’t untangle their hands.

  
“Alright, out doing my compliments. Well played Cabello.” She teased with a shake of her head. “Again, you really know how to make me panic.” Camila giggled and finished her coffee. Lauren looked down at her own empty cup and frowned slightly.

  
“What’s up?” Camila asked, tugging on her hand so Lauren would look up.

  
“I don’t want this to end yet.” Lauren mumbled. Camila grinned.

  
“Me neither. How about we go down to the beach? It’s only a few minutes away.” Camila suggested. Lauren’s eyes lit up.

  
“I love the beach.” She exclaimed, standing up and pulling Camila with her.

  
“Me too.” Camila smiled and let herself be led out of the shop, her fingers firmly holding onto Laurens.

 

\----

 

They got to the beach quickly and Camila immediately took off her shoes, letting her toes sink into the sand with a sigh.

  
“It’s been too long since I’ve been to the beach.” She mused quietly. Lauren also kicked off her shoes before slinging her arm around Camila’s shoulders and tucking her into her side.

  
“Well, I’m glad I could bring you back.” She said with a proud grin. 

 

They walked along the surf for ages, a comfortable silence around them. Camila just revelling in the cool and calm aura that Lauren seemed to permanently have unless Camila was teasing her. It was refreshing, sometimes things got too stressful in her house.

 

“C’mon Lo. I need to know something about you.” Camila said suddenly as they sat down on the sand. Lauren let out a breath.

  
“What do you want to know?” She asked with a lopsided grin.

  
“Everything.” Camila sighed. Lauren’s grin widened at that.

  
“Well, I’m from Miami, I’m Cuban. I love writing music, it’s basically what I do all day when I’m not working. Lana del ray is the fucking best along with the 1975 and I have a brother, Chris, and a sister, Taylor.” Lauren said with a cute smile. Camila nodded.

  
“The 1975 are so awesome. I wish I could see them live.” Camila agreed. Lauren bit her lip and looked at Camila with a glint in her eyes. “What?”   
  
“You see, I have two tickets to a 1975 concert in a few months time. I was going to drag Mani to see it but seeing as she doesn’t really like them it would be a bit of a waste.” Lauren said slowly. Camila felt her heart stop and her mouth drop open.

 

“Please tell me you’re asking me to go with you.” Camila whined. Lauren nodded and ran her hand through her hair. Camila grinned and squealed, lunging forward to wrap her arms around Lauren’s neck. “Oh my God yes! Thank you!”   
  
“Your welcome. Besides I’d rather go with you than Mani.” She said, her breath hitting Camila’s ear as she hugged her.

  
Camila leaned back and looked at Lauren for a few seconds before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Lauren’s lips. She felt Lauren inhale sharply before pressing closer to her and smiling softly.

 

Camila pulled back after a few seconds and saw Lauren still had her eyes shut and a content smile on her face. Lauren’s eyes fluttered open and Camila bit her lip at the look in those swirling green galaxies.

 

“That was… sudden.” Lauren blinked a few times and Camila raised an eyebrow.

  
“Sudden? Please that was amazing.” She said with a giggle. Lauren laughed and pulled Camila closer with an arm around her waist.

  
“Was pretty good.” She mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of Camila’s head. “What about you? Tell me something. Anything.”   
  
“Also Cuban, hence the ass.” Camila joked. Lauren hummed slightly too serious and Camila looked up at her with her eyebrows raised. “Been checking me out Miss- shit I don’t know your last name.”   
  
“It’s Jauregui and maybe… but can you blame me.” Lauren said with a smirk. Camila shook her head.

  
“Anyway, Cuban, lived in Mexico, came to Miami. Obviously got little Sofi. I love bananas, like if you buy me bananas I will love you forever. Dinah is my best friend, sweet if not slightly in your face all the time but I love her really. My jokes suck but you laugh at them so it’s fine.” Camila said with a grin. Lauren laughed softly.   
  
“Your jokes are awfully good, so bad that you have to laugh.” Lauren pointed out.

 

“Not true. They’re just bad.” Camila shrugged.

 

“Well I’ll always laugh to see you smile.” Lauren said, tilting Camila’s head up with a finger under her chin. Camila blushed pink and Lauren smiled as she leaned down to connect their lips.

 

They moved slowly together, so soft that it was barely there but Camila could feel it everywhere. A simple kiss had reduced her mind to mush and was relying on instinct to bring her hand up to cup Lauren’s jaw gently while Lauren’s hand rested on the back of her neck, bringing her closer. It was the sounds of waves crashing on the sand mixed with the soft smack of their lips tugging at each other and the overpowering noise of Camila’s heartbeat in her ears.

 

\----

 

Lauren had insisted she walk Camila home after their date and Camila was fine with this, just meant more kisses and being tucked into Lauren’s side as they walked.

  
“This was nice.” Camila said softly. Lauren nodded.

  
“It was very nice.” She agreed. “We should do it again sometime.” Camila grinned.   
  
“I guess you earned that second date Jauregui.” Camila teased as they came to a stop on the steps outside Camila’s house. Camila stepped up one more than Lauren and leaned down. “Feels nice being the one to lean down.” 

 

Lauren snorted softly and blushed as she put her hands on Camila’s waist.

  
“Not like it’s going to last babe.” She muttered. Camila tangled her hands in Lauren’s hair and rolled her eyes.

 

“Let me live.” She replied before kissing Lauren hard, her lips roughly capturing Lauren’s. Lauren gasped at the roughness before sinking into it easily. It was just as their lungs were burning for air when Camila pulled back, panting lightly and looking thoroughly debauched with her scruffy hair, swollen lips and red cheeks. Camila swiped her tongue along her lips and heard Lauren groan slightly.

  
“If you don’t stop doing that, I swear to God, I will fucking take you on these steps.” Lauren growled. Camila giggled and licked her lips purposefully. Lauren stepped up so she was on the same step as Camila and narrowed her eyes.

  
“I do not do that on the first date Miss Jauregui.” Camila gasped before smiling. Lauren shook her head, leaning down again.

  
“You are dangerous Miss Cabello.” She whispered, her lips grazing Camila’s teasingly.

  
“So are you.” She muttered, biting on Lauren’s bottom lip before taking it between her own with a light whine in the back of her throat.

  
“Camila.” A voice sounded from behind the pair and Lauren pulled away, startled. Camila sighed as she looked over her shoulder and saw her mom standing at the door.

 

“Hey mom.” She said with a smile. Sinu smiled and looked over at Lauren who looked panicked.

  
“Nice to see you again Lauren.” She said before disappearing back into the house, leaving the door open.

 

“I’d invite you up but I think Ally and Dinah are still here. They said they would wait for me.” Camila sighed as Lauren pressed a kiss to her neck. Lauren hummed and nipped at her skin, soothing it with her lips a second later.

  
“I guess I should go then.” She sighed. Camila gripped the back of her head lightly and kissed her one last, lingering time.

  
“Text me Lo.” She said with a wink before backing away slowly. Lauren grinned at her and began walking down the driveway, looking over her shoulder and waving. Camila laughed and waved back before closing the door and leaning against it with a sigh.

  
“Mila!” Ally yelled from the living room. Camila walked in with a dopey smile on her face and collapsed on the sofa between Dinah and Ally, her mom and Sofi on the other couch.

 

“How was your date?” Dinah nudged her. “You get laid?” She wiggled her eyebrows and Camila was too caught up in the after effects of Lauren to process it. Ally reached across her and smacked Dinah.

  
“Shut it Dinah, small child in the room.” Ally hissed. Dinah winced.

  
“And parent.” Sinu piped up. Dinah cringed again and nudged Camila again.

  
“It was perfect.” She sighed. Dinah grinned.

  
“So, did you get a kiss from the great Jauregui?” Dinah asked. Sofi whined and protested but Camila blushed and nodded.   
  
“So perfect.” She breathed out softly.

  
“Are you dating Lolo now?” Sofi asked. Camila paused and pulled out her phone.

 

**[Camz <3] 5.30: Sofi wants to know if we’re dating.**

**[Lolo <3] 5.30: I mean, I was going to ask the next time I saw you anyway…**

**[Camz <3] 5.30: Ask me what Lo, I mean there’s lots of questions in mind, gonna have to be more specific**

**[Lolo <3] 5.31: Would you, Camila Cabello, like to date me, the one and only Lauren Jauregui?**

**[Camz <3] 5.31: I’d love to :)**

**[Lolo <3] 5.31: Nice :)**

 

Camila looked up from her phone and grinned.

 

“Yeah, looks like I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> As always, comments / kudos / prompts welcome or hmu on Tumblr @viper476


End file.
